GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust
The GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust (aka Gundam Kyrios Gust, Kyrios Gust) is a variant of the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. It is first featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V and piloted by Allelujah Haptism. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed for fighting in high altitude, the Kyrios Gust is highly mobile and can also use its immensely powerful thrust to achieve escape velocity. The Gust equipment takes the form of a new larger nose unit on the back, additional waist-mounted units, two leg-mounted large GN vernier units, and a new weapon - the GN Long Barrel Cannon. The new nose unit has high performance composite sensor array, the waist-mounted units contain additional GN verniers, while the large GN vernier units are large boosters capable of generating the strongest thrust amongst all gundam units. Furthermore, to avoid depleting the GN Particle supply, the large GN vernier units are designed to be highly aerodynamic. The new GN Long Barrel Cannon allows the Kyrios Gust to fire high precise, long range beam shots. The "af" in its model number stand for "atmosphere fighter", and the "G02" designates it as the second machine in the "Gust" series, suggesting the existence of another equipment of the same type. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the normal Kyrios, the Kyrios Gust has a pair of GN beam sabers stored on the underside of its rear skirt armor. The GN beam sabers are hilts with the ability to activate a beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles. ;*GN Long Barrel Cannon :The GN Long Barrel Cannon is for extremely long range, precise attacks in the unstable conditions of the stratosphere. When used in conjunction with the sensor in the nose unit, it has considerably high accuracy. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field ;*Trans-Am System History A large number of asteroids had been brought to Lagrange 1, the Union having acquired them from the Martian orbit and primarily used them as raw materials for space colonies. Here, an explosion of unknown origin occurred. The resulting explosion somehow sent one of the large asteroids onto a collision course with Earth. Such a phenomenon was never considered, the asteroid being an object with such a large mass in a stabilized gravity place known as a Lagrange point. Three of the Gundams sortied with their respective special equipment. The Dynames was dropped off on the ground, equipped with its super sub-stratospheric altitude equipment. The large gun was capable of super long-range distance sniping from Earth to outside the atmosphere. Meanwhile, Exia was in outer space, the Avalanche equipment being added for mobility. Seeing as it lacks large-scale weaponry, approaching the asteroid is a necessity, so he chose this equipment to ensure mobility. And finally, the Kyrios in charge of the atmosphere was outfitted with the “Gust” equipment, which pairs high-output boosters with the GN Long Barrel Cannon, and allows for high maneuverability in the vast atmosphere. Allelujah witnessed the myriad of fragments descend and glitter through the atmosphere. The fragments were smaller than anticipated, their numbers numerous. This means that the Exia was able to break them up into finer fragments. “I won’t lose,” affirmed Allelujah, forcing the lever. The unit accelerated with a jerk, glittering particles spewing from the Gust’s booster. Below, the Dynames had begun its counterattack as well. The Gust had been in flight mode. After changing into mobile suit mode, it shot down the fragments in succession. The mobility of the Gust was in full display. To save people, they utilized the Gundams. This was a mission that was welcomed by Allelujah. “Of course, it’s not the only thing,” said Allelujah, knowing full well that he was a member of a private, armed organization with a resolution to fight to the bitter end as well. “Those are…” pondered Allelujah, having noticed unusual movements amongst the splinters of the asteroid in the sky. They were Union Flags. The units were also desperately adding to the attack on the fragments. “If we eradicate war…” said Allelujah, trailing off, “Mankind can become one,” he believed. The fragments of the asteroid that showered the ground that day did leave behind considerable damage, contrary to technical expectations. From below, many citizens were witnessing the Gundams’ activities. The Union attempted to summarize the ordeal as a terrorist event by Celestial Being, but was unsuccessful in doing so. That night was known as the “Meteor Nacht,” and was remembered by everyone. Picture Gallery Gundam Kyrios Gust.png|Colored Lineart Kyrios GUST.png|In Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record MISSION.002 References 00V Kyrios Gust I.jpg|Specifications & MS Profile 00V Kyrios Gust II.jpg|Design Details 00V Kyrios Gust III.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Story GUST 01.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record - MISSION.002 - Meteor Nacht (Page 1) GUST 02.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record - MISSION.002 - Meteor Nacht (Page 2) GUST 03.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record - MISSION.002 - Meteor Nacht (Page 3) External links *GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust on MAHQ *GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust on Gundams Over Germany